<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drifting, Don't Stop by cosmochiatto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794759">Drifting, Don't Stop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmochiatto/pseuds/cosmochiatto'>cosmochiatto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cock Warming, Deepthroating, Fluff and Smut, Hybrids, Johnyong, Kinktober, M/M, NSFW, Porn with Feelings, Road Head, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:55:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmochiatto/pseuds/cosmochiatto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His mouth went dry, heart sped up, whereas the car started to slow down because he is not able to concentrate on driving in a straight line and kept his foot on the gas at the same time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>186</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drifting, Don't Stop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! I wrote this for Kinktober 2020. I use two references for the prompts.<br/>witchmeetsevil's prompt: a/b/o, hybrids<br/>thereisnoreality's prompt: throat fucking, semi public sex, breeding</p>
<p>So, this is my first time writing smut. Enjoy the ride^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’ve been on the road for about half an hour when the thick scent of cloves mixed with honey filling the car gets to Johnny, or more specifically to his aching cock, and he started shifting in his seat because his jeans are not very comfortable anymore. He decided it would be best if he rolled down the window as it helps a little as cool air sweeps away the omega heat pheromones that have built up in the enclosed space, but his eyes still can’t focus completely on the road ahead. This was all Taeyong’s idea. With his heat almost on full hit, Taeyong proposed to Johnny to spend it together in a vacation cottage, owned by Taeyong’s parents, close to the seaside. Speaking of his mate, he finds his gaze constantly pulled to the passenger seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taeyong is wearing Johnny’s favorite clothes to sleep in. The grey long-sleeved t-shirt has been worn and rewashed so many times and the color started to fade. The cloth is thin and soft, and molds itself so closely to Taeyong’s small arms and torso that it reveals the way his nipples perk up in the cool air. The lounge pants he’s wearing is tight fitted and they do very little to hide the fact that he’s not wearing any underwear. Taeyong always do this everytime his heat is coming. He would steal Johnny’s comfiest clothes and making a nest out of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before they left the house, Johnny had tried for all of ten minutes to talk Taeyong into wearing more appropriate clothes, but Taeyong would have none of it, said it’s too hot. He’d ended the argument easily by giving him a sad eyes, his red furry ears flattened to his hair, and a fluffy tail curling up on Johnny’s leg. He sighed, finally agreed that the pajamas were fine as Taeyong pulled him down for a gratitude kiss and smiled brightly at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first time Johnny met Taeyong, he was intimidated– no, more like he was enamoured by the omega that he lost his ability to speak. One afternoon, Johnny the big alpha wolf being his clumsy self, bumped into Taeyong and spilt his coffee all over his clothes. The later glowering and throwing curses at Johnny who can only stared back in silent. Curiousity kicked him instantly, like he wanted to get to know who is this fierce tiny red fox omega in front of him and thinking of spending the rest of his hybrid life with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How much longer until we arrive?” a sleepy voice broke his monolog. Johnny glanced to his side and saw Taeyong yawned and rubbed his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can sleep if you want, baby. It’s still about an hour.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taeyong hummed. “But I can’t sleep, Johnny. My body feels too hot and I’m too horny for that.” Johnny reached Taeyong’s hand in understanding and rubbed circles on the back of his palm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite the air flowing through the car’s cabin, suddenly the scent of cloves and honey is almost overwhelming. Johnny’s mouth went dry, heart sped up, whereas the car started to slow down because he is not able to concentrate on driving in a straight line and kept his foot on the gas at the same time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taeyong moved to close the small gap between them, and Johnny clenched his fingers tightly around the steering wheel. He knew he’s rock hard in his jeans now, but Johnny still tried to keep his eyes trained on the lines of the highway. He’s painfully aware of the younger’s breath against the side of his face.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Taeyong baby, no.” Johnny said, breathless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Taeyong yes!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Inhale. Exhale. </em>“You’re planning on something that would make me crashed this car.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then you just need to concentrate.” Taeyong pouted, he continued quietly soft as if it’s almost like a whisper. “But.. don’t you want me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Johnny shivers. God, Taeyong’s voice is a damn weapon. His chest begins to burn, and he huffed out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding the entire time. A fresh cloud of omega and alpha pheromones mixed surrounded him make him feel dizzy, and he pulled it in through his mouth and nose at the same time, needing every molecule of it he can get. “Yeah, of course I do.” He agrees weakly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A warm hand cupped the back of his neck, massaging the tight muscles, and Johnny groaned softly. He wanted to lean into the touch, but he’s still driving so he stayed still. Then Taeyong’s other hand found its way to the obvious bulge in his jeans, and Johnny hissed “Taeyong, what are you doing?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you think you can keep on the lane safely while I suck your cock, Alpha? Please?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Johnny growled at that, a fresh surge of blood to his groin is making his pants even more uncomfortable. Taeyong offered to give him a road head, that thought only is already making his inner alpha shout in glee. He glanced at his omega and let go of the steering wheel with one hand to cup Taeyong’s chin. “Since you ask nicely baby, I give you permission.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At that, Taeyong’s red ears perked up and tail swooshing excitedly, fingers scrambled for the button of Johnny’s jeans. He easily popped the button free and slide the zipper down. The relief from the pressure makes Johnny sigh, and he pressed his shoulders further back against the seat to give Taeyong more room too work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taeyong stared at what’s between Johnny’s leg and licked his lips. “You’re not wearing underwear?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He huffed in disbelief. “Like you’re one to talk Taeyong, you’re practically naked. Your tits begging to be sucked and I can even see it from here, the outline of your coc-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Fuck,</em>” Johnny panted as Taeyong ducking down under Johnny’s arm, giving a kittenish lick to the tip and then without warning, he wrapped his full lips around the head of Johnny’s aching cock and begin to suck like his life depending on it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Both hands on the wheel, both hands on the wheel. Eyes on the road- </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, you’re so good at this baby, yes do that again.” Taeyong obeyed, pressing the tip of his tongue against the head of Johnny’s dick, probing deeply at the slit collecting the pre cum, then taking Johnny deep into his mouth. The angle isn’t quite right, but somehow he still managed to wrap his tongue around all the best places even as he sunk down even further.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Johnny wiggled his hips when Taeyong tugs at his jeans, and the car swerved off a little. There’s a loud honk to his left, and he jerked his head around to see a middle aged woman in a mini-van accelerating out of his blind spot. He smiled stiffly at her and lifted one hand quickly in a short wave. She glared her displeasure at him and pulls ahead of him. It should be hilarious, but Johnny doesn’t have the breath to laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He gripped Taeyong’s hair, stopped him from devouring Johnny’s aching cock like a lollipop. “You’re being bad Taeyongie. You know what happen to a bad boy?” He growled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taeyong whimpered and nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Johnny made a pleased hum. “Good, now be a good boy and put that cocksleeve mouth of yours where it belongs.” He released his grip on Taeyong’s hair and caress his cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A sound of happy purr bring him back to the moment where Taeyong begin to bobbed his head slowly, the drag of his lips nearly distracting Johnny from the almost there brush of sharp teeth. Foxes naturally have sharp teeth, Johnny sucked in a breath, one part terrified Taeyong will break the skin, one part frantically trying to ignore the rising desire for Taeyong to mark him with his teeth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knew Taeyong wouldn’t do as far as biting his dick, but the wolf in him did want to feel the sting of fangs slicing into his skin, smooth as a fine blade going through silk. He dropped a hand and curl his fingers in Taeyong’s hair, Taeyong made a yelping sound as Johnny pushing him down until the back of his throat squeezes around the head of Johnny’s huge cock.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look at you my little fox, so beautiful, so hungry for my cock. My personal little cockslut.” Johnny smirked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taeyong almost gagged and tears welling up on his eyes at that. He squirmed and whined in protest but the constant thud of his tail against the window proves that he enjoyed his alpha being rough with him. He decided to fondle with his balls and massaging the base of Johnny’s dick with his free hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You like it that much? I bet you look so pretty, belly full of my cum, round and heavy full of my pups.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With that, Taeyong went deeper and felt the tip of the cock hit the back of his throat, Johnny can feel the warm puffs of breath on the base of his dick, and he moaned in pleasure. Knowing Taeyong could easily take Johnny’s huge cock like it’s nothing. The honey and clover scent thickens, blocking out his respiratory.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Breath, stay on the line-</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He felt the dangerous scrape of fangs against his dick sparked the beginning of his orgasm and he lets out a small growl when it swelled out of him, pumping his seeds into Taeyong’s throat and forcing him to swallow or choke. Taeyong made a happy noises as he gulps every down drop, not waste any single drop and he licked it clean.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Johnny’s muscles relax even though he purposely didn’t popped a knot because it would be a mess and his eyes became heavy with sudden lethargy. He blinked sleepily, absently petting his fingers through Taeyong’s hair and his ears twitched. Johnny did his best to keep his focus so he doesn’t drive them off the road. Taeyong stayed still, mouth is warm and wet around his dick, but the gentle press of his lips and slow strokes of his tongue don’t seem to be intended to keep him hard for a round two. But he also didn’t show signs of stopping anytime soon, even as Johnny’s dick spends in his mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Taeyong shifted into a more comfortable position on the bench seat, Johnny realized he intends to stay where he is for a while. He looked up to Johnny’s eyes as if he’s asking for permission.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you happy now, baby?” A hum from Taeyong sends vibrations to his dick in his mouth, Johnny shifted to a more comfortable position. “Well alright then, you can do whatever you want.” Johnny conceded, hoping no semi trucks pass him and get an eyeful. He checked his mirrors, noting the other vehicle on the road with him. He shrugged, paying no mind as Taeyong continued purring happily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One of Taeyong’s hand slipped down from the seat, and warm fingers find their way up under the cuff of his jeans and wrap around Johnny’s ankle, rubbing circles. Keeping that foot pressed down on the accelerator has never felt like a chore, but the warm touch of his mate soothed a tension in his muscles he hadn’t been aware of.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He scratched his nails over the back Taeyong’s fox ears, and is rewarded for it when the low rumble of a purr begins to vibrate through his mate’s body. Johnny’s lips twitch into a smile. Taeyong really loves purring, even though he’s not a feline. His omega mate is a red fox hybrid, but Johnny can’t help picturing him as a big spoiled cat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Driving with his dick in Taeyong’s mouth is easier than he expected it to be. The post-orgasm lethargy never quite fades, but he’s accustomed to being on the road for hours and ever days at a time. He understand his limits, he’s not drowsy and it’s only half an hour to go until they arrive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He turned up the radio and then dropped his fingers back to Taeyong’s auburn hair, petting and scratching his scalp and ears and neck. The vibration of Taeyong’s purr is pleasant around his dick, keeping him on a fine edge between relaxation and arousal. Warm puffs of air caress the skin around his groin as Taeyong breathes in a slow rhythm that makes Johnny suspect he might have fallen asleep. He thought, this sort of half cuddling they’re doing is kind of nice. They never do this kind of thing before and to the whole cock-warming thing, Taeyong is always the one who asked for it at home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now he can stay focus on the road and sped up his car. He can wait to spend the rest of the weekend alone with Taeyong.</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>english is not my first language, apologize for any mispelling or gramatical errors.<br/>say hi to me on twitter @cosmochiatto^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>